Tu pelo
by Etterna Fanel
Summary: Una bella cancion, para una bella pareja, soy nueva en esto, no me maten, espero les agrade.


* * *

**TU PELO**

por

_Lya Fanel_

**No ha salido el sol, miro en el reloj son las 7:00 y no puedo dormir**

¿Como explicar esto que siento por ti? me despierta nuevamente aquella pregunta en mi cabeza, no se cuantos días llevo con esto.. Me da miedo despertar y no verte a mi lado y darme cuenta que solo fue un sueño cruel que mi mente me jugo, cierro mis ojos angustiada encogiendo mi frágil cuerpo bajo la fina ceda que me cubre haciendo que mi piel desnuda roce una textura suave, ruedo mis ojos a tal agradable contacto y te veo, puedo mirarte ahí, junto a mí, siempre a mí lado, tan tranquilo, tan pacifico y es cuando me doy cuenta que no era mentira.

**Cojo tu jersey azul me gusta que huela a ti, siento que me abraza como tú**

Mi cuerpo se acerca más al tuyo, quiero sentirte junto a mí nuevamente. Mis manos cobran vida y se unen aquel momento especial deslizándose por tu cuello hasta tu pecho tibio, mientras tú me regalas un suspiro, sonrió al saber que respondes ante mis caricias y te regalo un casto beso en los labios.

Me levanto para aclarar mis pensamientos y tropiezo con tu camisa que ya hace tirada en el suelo, la tomo entre mis manos y la abrazo con fuerza, vaya, aun huele a ti, cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar de nuevo a ese momento en que me tomabas entre tus brazos.

**No has despertado aun, apago la suave luz que ilumina mi trocito de colchón.**

Apoyo mi cuerpo sobre el marco del enorme ventanal que tanto me gusta, donde doy gracias cada mañana, por que justo ahí supe cuanto te deseaba. Muchas veces pienso que la vida tenia planeado nuestro encuentro, y estoy agradecida que haya puesto en mi camino, ha ese chico tan extraño que vino a cambiar todo mi mundo, que sin saber, me ofrecía silenciosamente una nueva vida a su lado.

**Entro a la habitación, oigo tu respiración, y los latidos de tu corazón.**

Los rayos de sol comienzan a entrar, suspiro, me dirijo nuevamente a tu encuentro, quiero que cuando despiertes lo primero que veas sea a mí, lo se, me he vuelto egoísta, regreso a tu lado y me detengo justo a tus pies.

Me sonrojo, al recordar el momento tan especial cuando sentí mi cuerpo tan cerca del tuyo…tan cerca, que pude escuchar los latidos de tú corazón y estoy segura que escuchaste los míos con la misma intensidad, mientras nuestra respiración era agitada y embriagante.

**Vas despertando ya, buscas en mi mitad y me encuentras esperando en un rincón.**

Un rayo de luz traspasa la ventana iluminado tu rostro, sonrió al verte y corro a tus brazos, los que me rodean con deseo, ternura, amor, me siento tan protegida entre ellos, tan segura, y……es inevitable, no puedo manejarlo, no quiero que abraces a nadie mas que a mi, te lo digo muy seria, y me sonríes mientras depositas un casto beso en mi frente.

Me siento feliz que seas tú quien yo espere por tanto tiempo y entregarme por completo.

**No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero**

**Ahora los relojes pararan**.

Me observas muy seriamente, mientras tu mano traza una línea de mi mejilla al cuello, a lo que miro extrañada y apenada, pero interrumpes mis pensamientos al decirme que es para no olvidar ningún detalle mío.

Me gustaría permanecer siempre junto a ti, lo digo, mientras me recuesto a tu lado y te abrazo, me sonríes también deseándolo.

**Tú acercándote a mi pelo**

**Tú y tú mirada otra vez**

Recuesto mi cabeza en tu pecho, siento tus dedos alborotar mi suave cabello, sabes que me molesta, levanto mi mirada con reproche, y tú solo ríes lo que da comienzo a una pequeña pelea para ver quien es mas fuerte, la cual pierdo por obvias razones.

En el término de nuestra pequeña disputa, mi cuerpo queda atrapado entre el colchón y tu cuerpo, me gusta, realmente me gusta sentirte cerca y no me importa perder; sujetas mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza y comienzas a besar mi cuello lentamente, ¡Dios!, subes hasta mis labios que besas profundamente.

Te miro y hago aun lado algunos mechones que me impiden ver tus lindos ojos.

**Quiero que no exista el tiempo, detener este momento una vida es poco para mí.**

Observo mi reloj y sonrió, al parecer cuando estoy contigo se detiene siempre a la misma hora, brindándome un poco más de tiempo a tu lado, antes de que todo esto termine y te pierda por unas horas.

**Siento miedo al pensar, que esta complicidad algún día vaya a terminar.**

Cierro mis ojos y lleno mis pulmones de aire, dejándolo salir como un suspiro, creo que si el estar contigo es un sueño y me llegaran a despertar, moriría al saber que nunca estuve entre tus brazos y tu cama.

Ves mi angustia y al parecer lees mi mente y me reprochas con tu mirada por pensar cosas innecesarias.

**Miedo a no volver a ver tus ojos desvistiéndome como lo hacen cada anochecer**

Veo esos ojos que me vuelven loca cada vez que me miran, que hacen que me sonroje y me sienta especial, que hayan sido el motivo, que esa noche no hubiera palabras y termináramos juntos en tu alcoba.

**Abrázame otra vez vamos a prometer, algo que nunca vayamos a romper.**

Me tomas en tus brazos, no puedo evitar sentirme triste cada vez que sale el sol, por que sabemos que de nuevo tendremos que separarnos y estar alejados uno del otro, mientras tú cumples tu trabajo.

**No puedes imaginar, cuanto te quiero**

**Ahora los relojes pararan.**

Solo quisiera retener un poco mas el tiempo, pero ya es tarde, te vas levantando, puedo ver tu espalda alejándose de mí, me incorporo y tomo una sabana para cubrir mi cuerpo, y me acerco por detrás, abrazando tu cuello mientras cubro tu espalda desnuda, no quiero que te vayas, solo pido unos minutos, solo eso.

**Tu acercándote a mi pelo**

**Tu y tu mirada otra vez.**

Te das vuelta, y me miras con ternura, mientras tu mano resbala por mi pelo hasta mi mejilla, me abrazo a tu pecho, y te acercas a mi rostro susurrando a mi oído, provocando que me sonroje, mientras te vas alejando sin darme tiempo de reaccionar.

**Quiero que no exista el tiempo, detener este momento, Una vida es poco para mí**

¿ Sabes ? tus palabras y tu voz hacen que no me importe cuantas veces salga el sol, ni cuantas veces tengamos que separarnos, por que siempre llegara la noche y el momento de estar de nuevo contigo...VAN

**Quiero que no exista el tiempo, detener este momento, tú mi vida eres todo para mí.**

Quisiera decirte que...pero no tuve tiempo, ahora ya te has marchado, tomo la primer prenda que veo, tengo que alcanzarte, corro por el largo pasillo y te encuentro, ahí estas, me detengo en una de las esquinas……

¡¡Van!!

¿Hitomi?

Yo...yo también... ¡Yo también **TE AMO!-** y te regalo mi mas bella sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno este es el primer songfic que me arriesgue a escribir y publicar (el cual me avente hacerlo en el 2002!!)y claro estoy muy orgullosa de él y también lo hice con dos motivos, el primero para ver si podía y el segundo que me dejo daños psicológicos por haber leído uno hace muchooo y que estaba para llorar y no es que estuviera mal hecho ¡NO! pero les desilusionaría bastante a los amantes de la pareja, se los digo yo, que escuche mi débil corazón romperse y esto fue la única manera de sentirme muuuucho mejor, en aquellas épocas jaja,

Espero que les haya guste este pequeño detalle, bueno me inspire en la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh, muy linda canción.

Esto es lo que todos hubiéramos querido al final de la serie que se quedaran juntos o ¿¿NO??

290802

310802

Modificado y arreglado.. 06 de marzo del 2008 ¡¡wow 6 años!! Dejen Reviews!! besos


End file.
